Melancolía
by Esteicy
Summary: La tristeza es una compañera silenciosa y cruel, pero a veces se encuentra la manera de aligerarla...con una presencia, un mensaje o un recuerdo que jamas pasó. (Regalo para Luna por su cumpleaños)
1. Tu presencia

**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

 **Hola amigos, aquí vengo yo hoy con una trilogía de pequeñas historias que fueron escritas como rgalo para mi hermosa Luna Asami porque hoy es su ¡Cumpleaños! :3 Y como has sido una amiguis genial, y además la persona que me hizo llegar al bello foro "La Torre Stark", he sentido la necesidad de agradecerte con algunos de tus pedidos.**

 **Eso si, debo decirte que no logré hacerte algo angst, lo siento de verdad u.u Es sólo que no me salió, ni siquiera con una pareja que yo veo en angst...todo es culpa de los estupidos y bellos fan-vids *n***

 **Aun así espero que sea de tu agrado Luna de mi vida, lo hice con cariño nwn**

 **Sin más demoras ¡a la leer mis amores! nwn**

* * *

Bucky no la comprende…no comprende como esa chiquilla puede verse tan serena y calmada habiendo padecido tanto en la vida. Él la oye llorar en las noches, hasta su habitación llegan los sollozos ahogados contra la almohada, ecos claros de su pena…pero paradójicamente nunca la ve triste, durante el día Wanda es una mezcla de silencios, miradas fijas y comentarios repentinos.

Tampoco puede entender porque ella insiste en pasar pegada a él, desde la mañana hasta la noche la castaña siempre encuentra la manera de estar cerca de él; a veces le habla tranquilamente sobre cualquier tema mientras el soldado la escucha, haciendo breves acotaciones, otras veces sólo se le queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, como los de una niña pequeña. Esto lo perturba ¿no se supone que debe temerle o algo? Pero al parecer Wanda lo encuentra fascinante.

—Eres rara—le suelta un día de la nada, los dos están solos en la sala de la base, él sentado de espaldas a la ventana, ella en el sofá al frente, abrazándose las piernas. Una persona normalmente no diría esto tan directamente, pero Bucky hace mucho que perdió la delicadeza para hablar, además sus palabras tampoco tienen la intención de herir, sólo son una observación.

—Lo sé…—responde ella alzando el mentón y sonriendo levemente, como si le hubiese dicho una especie de cumplido—. ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Porque siempre me acosas…creo que una chica joven podría usar mejor su tiempo—dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella ríe suavemente, haciendo que Bucky alce una ceja y espere con curiosidad su respuesta.

—Estar cerca de ti es reconfortante—admite algo apenada—. Veras…cuando has sufrido tanto en la vida…a veces sólo quieres a alguien a tu lado que te comprenda—dice mirando sus manos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios—. Creo que nadie en este lugar ha sufrido tanto como tú—alza la mirada y sus ojos achocolatados chocan con los de Barnes.

Él alza ambas cejas con asombro, verdaderamente esas palabras lo han tomado por sorpresa…son intensas, llenas de honestidad, bellas.

—No sé cómo sentirme ante eso…—musita bajando la mirada—. Supongo que gracias…y de nada—dice sonriendo levemente mientras se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Alguna vez has leído mi mente? —pregunta poniéndose serio y mirándola fijamente.

—No…la verdad he querido, pero no siento que sea correcto, aprendí mi lección…a veces hay cosas que no queremos recordar—admite devolviéndole la mirada, aunque por una leve fracción de segundo sus ojos bajan hacia el brazo metálico de él.

—Es mejor así…podrías ver cosas que no te gustarían—susurra desviando la mirada mientras toca su extremidad sintética.

—Comprendo perfectamente—murmura, y Bucky sabe que en serio lo hace. Maximoff le causa, entre otras cosas, un respeto absoluto, porque de verdad parece ser la única en ese lugar que conoció lo que era el infierno…su infierno al menos.

Cuando él vuelve a posar la vista en su rostro se quedan en silencio por un rato, simplemente contemplando el rostro ajeno y delineando sus facciones, como si se trataran de una obra de arte que acaban de encontrarse.

—Me gustan tus ojos—comenta ella de repente.

—¿Siempre eres tan ocurrente para hablar? —pregunta él sonriendo, es raro que sonría con tanta sinceridad, Wanda tiene un buen efecto en él.

—Si—dice ella casi con orgullo.

—Me agrada, es parte de tu peculiaridad—la castaña se le hace rara en extremo, incluso un poco loca, pero no puede dejar de mirarla y pensar que es como una estrella entre la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces creo que empezaré a ser más peculiar para gustarte más—dice de buen humor.

—Si lo haces, los demás pensarán seriamente en mandarte al manicomio—bromea recuperando por un segundo la actitud que tuvo en sus mejores años.

—No me llevaran sola…así que empaca tu camisa de fuerza—una sonrisa traviesa adoran su linda cara.

Ambos ríen con júbilo, y la risa acaricia sus gargantas como un tónico contra el dolor que los ha atormentado durante años. La vida ha sido injusta con ellos, por no decir cruel…pero al menos tiene la bondad de juntarlos, porque sin darse cuenta, estos dos seres rotos han aprendido a arreglarse mutuamente, con cada sonrisa, una cicatriz desaparece de su alma.

* * *

 **Espero te gustara Lunis :3**


	2. Un mensaje

**Debo aclarar que el drabble que leerán a continuación toma prestado el AU del magnífico fic "No imposible, sólo poco probable" de mi querida Luna, una joya AU-High School que todos deberían leer, es Logyn y es perfecto *w***

 **Y nuevamente viene un no angst a la fiesta...creo que es dolor/consuelo u.u Soooorry.**

 **Espero que este también te guste linda, a pesar de todo.**

 **¡A leer~!**

Loki abre los ojos de par en par mientras respira con dificultad, el aire frío entra por la ventana y le lastima la garganta en cada bocanada, pero él no hace caso. Se incorpora con lentitud y se toca el pecho, luego pasa la mano por su cabello buscando apartarlo de su rostro y roza su mejilla, percatándose de la humedad que hay en esta... _lágrimas_...de nuevo lágrimas.

Suelta un gruñido y se levanta para cerrar la ventana con brusquedad, de nuevo estos sueños asquerosos lo atormentan, él pensaba que ya eran cosas del pasado, que ya los había superado...odiaba estar equivocado. La noche todavía se halla cómodamente instalada en la ciudad y todos duermen, pero él prefiere ser una excepción, no quiere volver a soñar... _con ella._

Se acuesta y cubre su cuerpo, su mirada esmeralda se clava en un punto cualquiera del techo y entonces, de forma totalmente masoquista, deja que su mente dibuje el rostro de Leah ante él...evoca todo, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, su actitud, su calor, su pasión, sus besos...todo vuelve y lo hace apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, intentando alivianar el dolor que es verla y no poder tenerla.

—Leah—musita con agonía, intentando devolverle la vida con su voz, pero entiende bien que es imposible. La extraña desesperadamente pero la ha perdido, y esta certidumbre todavía le apuñala el corazón tal como aquel día—. Vida injusta—susurra con rencor y ponzoña en su voz. Si, la vida es una perra injusta ¿por qué le debió quitar a la única luz que fue capaz de iluminar su oscuro corazón? Sus ojos no lloran, pero le duelen como si lo hicieran.

De repente un ruidito hace eco en la habitación y él voltea a ver su mesa de noche con sorpresa, un resplandor escapa de su teléfono y él estira la mano para agarrarlo. Son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana según el aparato, un mensaje resalta en la pantalla buscando ser leído.

Abre el WhatsApp y sorpresivamente se topa con un mensaje de Sigyn que reza; "Hola Loki, he desertado intranquila y quise hablar contigo ¿Cómo estás?". El pelinegro suelta una risa completamente incrédulo, sólo Sigyn, el extraño alíen pelirrojo que él acogió como amiga, pensaría que era normal mandar un mensaje de WhatsApp a las cuatro de la mañana para charlar.

Él sonríe negando con la cabeza y empieza a teclear una respuesta, no puede verla pero está seguro de que ella está sonriendo mientras lo espera.

Entonces Loki razona por unos segundos y concluye que...quizás la vida no era tan perra después de todo.

 **Solicitaste un Logyn…esto es lo más cercano que pude darte Lu, puesto que no conozco otras versiones de Sigyn. Espero que te gustara como utilicé a los personajes, porque ya sabes que amo esa joyita hermosa que publicaste hace tiempo nwn**


	3. Recuerdo supuesto

**Y aquí viene el tercer drabble, este es breve y lo hice rapido así que si no te gusta puede maldecirme tranquilamente(?. Pero es también el que más se acerca al angst...lo cual me parte el corazón *n* Después de esto deberé hacer algo feliz de este par o si no moriré u.u**

Steve mira fijamente la fotografía, la mira y quiere creer que en algún momento despertara y estará en ese mismo lugar, en una década que si entiende y con una oportunidad para ser feliz. Piensa en Peggy y en sus labios rojos, evoca su mirada castaña y su voz potente, quiere creer que ella podría haber sido feliz a su lado…que algún día él hubiera logrado ser digno de ella.

Pero desgraciadamente todo queda en simples conjeturas, en suposiciones que son tan frágiles como el papel y la tinta que inmortalizan el recuerdo de un ayer tan cómodo. Él cierra la mano en torno al pequeño objeto con suavidad, con una ternura sólo comparable a la que usaría con la misma Peggy.

Entiende que en la vida uno tiene que tomar decisiones, y que estas no siempre serán las que te hagan más feliz, pero a veces…a riesgo de sonar tremendamente egoísta, sí que se arrepiente de la decisión que tomó aquél día hace setenta años, cuando se condenó a vivir sin la mujer que amaba.

Ahora se obliga a ser fuerte, a seguir adelante fingiendo que no piensa en ese baile que nunca llegó a darse, que no añora la posibilidad de concretar esa cita pactada pero nunca llevada a cabo. A veces cierra los ojos, cuando nadie lo está viendo, e imagina lentamente como habría sido ese momento…sólo ese momento…hace real la vergüenza, las risas nerviosas y los pasos torpes, piensa en la cercanía cómoda, en su aroma embriagador y en su ternura, y sonríe aunque sepa que al abrir los ojos nada de eso habrá pasado…ni va a pasar nunca.

Pero es lo que le queda, no es más que un soldado que nunca pudo regresar a casa y ahora vaga como alma en pena, tratando de hallar un propósito y un camino lejos de su amado hogar…lejos de Peggy. Porque ya no hay un hombre tranquilo que quiera un hogar y una familia, ahora es el Capitán América y debe honrar ese título.

Pero bueno…el Capitán también puede darse el lujo de la nostalgia, recordando escenas que jamás pasaron, aunque sea segundos antes de volver a su guerra personal, a esa que nunca acaba.

 **Espero que te gustaran mis regalos Luna, fueron dados con mucho amor nwn**

 **Un review se agradece :3**


End file.
